Happy Endings
by munkimu
Summary: This is a request from my quizilla account, brought over. It was requesed by Ladyluna.


"Ugh, They died... AGAIN!" I said ranting my anger. "Shizuka, calm down. You normally don't act like this." My twin said. "It's not fair, Yuki! You can grow stuff! I can't! It's not fair!" "Well that I can't help. I'm sorry." "Oh well, It's ok." I looked at the dead flowers that I had tried to grow. They were supposed to be roses. Bright red ones to be exact. I looked over at Yuki's strawberry's. They had already grown. "Um... When are we gonna eat those?" I asked a little hungry."Well I was hoping you would make a cake with these when we got home." Ah home. The place where the one I loved lives. Kyo. I don't get why they fight all the time. I feel like it would be treason against my brother to admit that I liked, no loved him. "Shizuka?... Shizuka...? SHIZUKA!" "WAH?" "We need to go home." "*sigh* ok." I honestly didn't want to. One, I know Kyo likes Tohru. Two, Shigure will be there. I know I live with them but It hurts me to see him with her. And about shigure. He just annoys me. He and my older brother act like a gay couple sometimes and I don't like it. I think if I see them together one more time I will cry for sure. But if I do, Yuki will find out that I do andmight disown me. I noticed that we were already getting close to home. "Well well! My little brother and sister have returned!" Ayame said. "AYAME!" I ran up to him and hugged him. See the thing was for some reson I could hug them. I think it's because I'm the twin of someone in the Zodiac. "Great. He's here." I heard Yuki mumble. "Ah shut it up already!" I heard Kyo say from the kitchen. He was with her again. I went upstairs to my room and Turned on my favorite song. Monster by Skillet. It reminded me of him. The tune the words. Everything. I started silently crying. I heard someone walk up to my room. I hoped it was Ayame. He was the only one that knew that I liked him. "Shizuka?" guess again. It was Tohru. Blech. Just what I wanted. I quickly dried my tears up and stopped the music. "Hai?" I said. "Why did you... Oh my word! Have you been crying?" "No. It's allergies. I was out at the garden today with yuki." "Oh. I see. I'll leave you alone then." I started the music back on. Paramore's Emergency came on. It was the chorus. "Cause I've seen love die way to many times, way to many times when it deserved to be alive." I started remember when we were little

*Flash back*

"Kyo!" I said. "Shizuka! What's up?" "I have something to tell you!" "Me too!" "I love you!" we said in unison. I gasped. "Y-you do?" he said. "Yes." I said. "Let's just say neither of us said this. Yuki would be mad and probably beat the crap out of you." I added. "Ok." he said.

2 years ( 3 year in middle school)

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!" I yelled. "CAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" he said. "I HATE YOU!" he said. And with that I ran off crying.

*Flash back end*

"And I've seen you cry way to many times when you deserved to be alive" I started balling and turned up the music so no one would hear. "My darling little sister!" I heard Ayame say at my doorway,"May I come in?" "Hai. Come on." "Shizuka I am so sorry. I don't know what to do. I knew that you were crying when you came up here. I had to cover for you since I'm the only one who knows." I hugged him and cried all my feelings out. "Shh, shh, It's ok. He doesn't deserve you. There are plenty of f-" "Ayame. Please, Don't say anything more. I can't take it. I don't want to talk about it. Can I come stay with you for a little while?" "Hai." "Thanks."

*Kyo's Point Of Veiw*

"Do you know where Shizuka is Dang rat?" "Yes I do and she asked me not to tell you." Yuki said. Dang. I wish I knew. I really want to talk to her. She was the only one I could talk to even after that fight 2 years ago. "Kyo!" I heard Tohru call. I don't know why but I think her dissapeaence has something to do with her. "Kyo, do you know where Shizuka is?" "NO. GO ASK THAT STUPID RAT!" I said getting angered. I heard mumbling. "Thanks Yuki!" great so he'll tell her but not me. "Tohru, please tell me where she is." "She's staying with Ayame. I don't know why either. I heard that she's moving in with him." "Thanks." I saw Yuki hit his forehead.

*My point of veiw.*

"Thanks for letting me live with you." I said with a smile."No problem my dearest sister." I was listening to monster again. And again I started crying. I would be going to get my stuff that night. *Later. At night* I had all my stuff packed up. Thankfully no one was home and I was out. I looked back and let a single tear fall. I walked out and got in the moving van and drove away.

2 months

I was listening to that song AGAIN. "Why do I have to love someone who doesn't love me?" "Shizuka, someone's here to see you." And by the voice I could tell it was more than one person and that I didn't want to see one of them. "Shizuka?" I heard Yuki say. "Hai in here." He ran up and gave me a hug. And then... Kyo came in. "Shizuka? Why did you move?" "Yuki can you give us some time alone?" "Sure." He said. "Why did you leave?" Kyo asked. I didn't respond. "I asked why!" He said. I could tell he was getting angry. "Because I love you and you don't love me. I can't stand seeing you with Tohru!" I said stiffiling some tears. "Shizuka I-" "You don't have to say it. You don't love me. I get it. Now could you please leave me alone?" "Shizuka-" "I SAID LEAVE!" " I LOVE YOU! I'VE LOVED YOU EVEN THOUGH I SAID I HATED YOU!" "I SAID- wait... what?" I asked. "I said I love you. I always have." "What about Tohru?" "I don't like her the way I love you." "I... I love you too! But why did you wait so long?" "Because you're at the main house and I had to wait for Akito to leave."

2 years.

Kyo and I got married last year. Now We've got 2 kids. twins. Newborns to be exact. They are only a month old. I had my happy ending after all even though it wasn't such a good begining. But hey. I wouldn't have it anyother way.


End file.
